Modern processors may be considered to be following a trend toward forming what appears, from the outside, to be a single processor from multiple processors. That is, a plurality of core processors (or, simply, “cores”) may be grouped to act as a single processor. Beneficially, multiple-core processors may be seen to have relatively small size and relatively low electrical power consumption when compared to single-core processors. However, obstacles related to use of multiple-core processors include complicated development due to low compatibility. A given software application developed for a four core processor from one manufacturer may not work properly when executed on an eight core processor from a different manufacturer.